1. Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention relates to an ophthalmic surgery stretcher having an articulatable head piece.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
Ophthalmic surgery stretchers typically include a one-piece, tapered fowler/head section, a wrist rest assembly secured to the head end on both sides of the stretcher frame, and controls for adjusting the angular position of the tapered head with respect to the remainder of the stretcher. The fowler/head section is usually adjustable from the flat position through ninety degrees through a single adjustment.
While the tapered head portions of prior art stretchers allow greater access to the patient's head than full width assemblies, the narrow width thereof is disadvantageous once an operation has been completed. Present fowler/head sections also do not allow adjustment of the patient's head to a hyperextended position, and the location of the wrist rests may not permit as close accessability by the physician as may be desired. These factors often increase the time necessary for the physician to complete an operation.